Campos da inocência
by Kyra Spring
Summary: O mundo havia mudado. Ele havia mudado. Sua inocência e seus ideais haviam se perdido no vento, mas ainda havia alguém que se recusava a perder a fé. Fic baseada na música Fields of Innocence, do Evanescence.


_**Campos da inocência**_

_**Sinopse: **O mundo havia mudado. Ele havia mudado. Sua inocência e seus ideais haviam se perdido no vento, mas ainda havia alguém que se recusava a perder a fé. Fic baseada na música Fields of Innocence, do Evanescence._

_**Shipper: **Nenhum_

_**Classificação: **PG13._

_**Completa? **Quase com certeza, sim._

_**Trilha Sonora: **O tema é Fields of Innocence, do Evanescence. Você não irá encontrá-la em nenhum dos CDs lançados por eles (Fallen, Anywhere But Home ou The Open Door). Eu a encontrei por um feliz acaso na internet e posso dizer, com toda a certeza, que ela é linda. Creio que essa é uma das músicas mais intensas e pessoais da banda, e ela poderia perfeitamente fazer parte do HagaRen Song File. Recomendo que você a baixe, e que leia a tradução para confirmar o que eu disse. Dica: há pelo menos um AMV (anime music video – videoclip montado a partir de cenas do anime) com essa música no YouTube. Assista, porque ele também é ótimo._

_**Disclaimer: **A maioria dos personagens aqui descritos não me pertencem. Eles são propriedade da autora de HagaRen (da qual não me lembro o nome agora, só sei que é Hiromu alguma coisa), Aniplex, estúdio Bones, Funimation, etc, etc. A música também não me pertence, seus direitos pertencem à Amy Lee e ao Evanescence. Não tenho também nenhum fim lucrativo, minha única aspiração é me divertir e tentar diverti-los, se possível._

_**Nota da autora:** A fic se passa, mais ou menos, na segunda temporada do anime (bem no começo, antes do arco de histórias do Quinto Laboratório). O coronel Roy Mustang já se estabeleceu na Cidade do Leste, assim como Riza Hawkeye. Cronologicamente, ela é também posterior à primeira ida de Edward e Alphonse à Liori, fato que vai se refletir na história. Outro fato que também terá alguma relevância na história é o que se vê no episódio **Flame versus Fullmetal**. Há ainda alguns toques de Universo Alternativo, como a explicação do início da amizade entre Roy e Maes (eu sei, eu viajei na maionese nessa parte, mas como não me lembro se essa história foi contada no anime ou não e eu não tinha nada melhor para inventar, saiu isso mesmo)._

–É aqui mesmo, senhor? – um homem alto, de cabelos escuros e olhos negros bem estreitos, perguntava a um sujeito velho e curvado, e observava-o intensamente.

–É, foi aqui sim – a voz do velho deixava transparecer uma grande dor – O lugar ainda está uma bagunça, eu não deixei ninguém mexer até vocês chegarem.

–O senhor fez bem – uma mulher loura, de porte altivo, também o encarava, mas de modo mais discreto – Assim, poderemos localizar mais algumas provas sobre quem... quem fez isso – obviamente, ela evitava falar diretamente sobre o assunto, mas não adiantou nada, pois os olhos do velho se encheram de lágrimas silenciosas.

A mulher levou o velho para longe daquele lugar. Era uma igreja, e havia marcas de sangue sobre os bancos. Em alguns lugares, marcas de queimado, coisas pelo chão, tecidos rasgados, bancos quebrados. O próprio velho estava ferido, com um imenso corte no rosto, mas não era aquilo que mais o incomodava. Seus olhos não viam aquela destruição, estavam distantes, como se estivessem vendo um filme em sua memória.

O casal que fazia perguntas vinha da Cidade do Leste. Ele era o coronel Roy Mustang, ela, a primeira-tenente Riza Hawkeye. Havia acontecido alguma coisa terrível naquele pequeno povoado, tão terrível que chegara até mesmo a despertar a atenção da grande, distante e indiferente Cidade do Leste e de seus poderosos alquimistas federais. Um pouco tarde demais.

De repente, a porta da igreja se abriu com estrondo. Apareceram um garoto, que parecia ter entre 14 e 15 anos, e uma pessoa gigantesca, usando uma armadura de metal. O garoto menor era louro, e tinha grandes olhos dourados que pareciam os de uma ave de rapina. Ele parecia revoltado por natureza, e disse sem rodeios:

–Coronel, o senhor precisa vir comigo. Tem uma coisa que eu...

–Elric, o que eu lhe disse sobre interromper reuniões? – Roy o cortou imediatamente – Faça o que eu mandei e me espere lá fora.

–Mas você não entende! – o tom de voz do garoto se alterou – É muito importante, você tem que...

–Não discuta, Aço! Saia daqui e nos espere lá fora – pela segunda vez o coronel o interrompeu.

–Mas...

–SAIA! – dessa vez, a voz do homem não dava margem para uma terceira resposta. A única coisa que o rapaz fez foi lançar na direção dele um olhar de ódio puro e destilado. A mulher, num tom muito mais controlado, resolveu intervir:

–Por favor, Edward, espere lá fora e vá perguntando para os moradores da cidade sobre o que aconteceu. As coisas estão um pouco tensas por aqui, é melhor você e o Alphonse saírem.

Ao contrário do que o velho pensava, o garoto respeitava a mulher, e muito. Depois de hesitar um pouco, ele suspirou, acenando afirmativamente a cabeça. Fez um sinal para que o homem da armadura o seguisse e saiu, sem olhar para trás, enquanto o outro fechava a porta. Riza interpretou o olhar incrédulo do senhor e explicou:

–Você acaba de conhecer um dos nossos mais habilidosos alquimistas federais. O nome dele é Edward Elric, o Alquimista de Aço, e é o mais jovem da corporação.

–Por que o chamam de Alquimista de Aço? – o velho interessou-se pela história do garoto.

–Ele não tem um braço e uma perna, e no lugar colocou próteses mecânicas – respondeu Roy, com uma nota estranha na voz. Seria raiva? – E o irmão, Alphonse, o cara da armadura, é o caçula, e também é...

–...um pobre coitado, assim como Edward – cortou Riza, encarando o superior com faíscas de raiva saindo dos olhos – A casa deles pegou fogo, meses depois de a mãe morrer. Eles eram apenas crianças, não conseguiram sair. Edward perdeu apenas um braço e uma perna, mas Alphonse teve tantas queimaduras e ficou tão desfigurado que não existem cirurgias capazes de fazê-lo voltar ao que era. Desde então, ele fica dentro daquela armadura para se proteger de infecções e olhares curiosos, e o irmão mais velho se tornou alquimista federal para descobrir uma maneira de fazê-lo voltar a ser o que era antes do incêndio.

Roy encarou a mulher, parecendo levemente incrédulo, e ela discretamente deu de ombros. Parecendo extremamente relutante, ele confirmou toda a história, e o velho não tocou mais no assunto. Em alguns minutos, ele saiu, deixando os dois sozinhos. Por alguns instantes, nada foi dito entre eles, mas então o coronel não resistiu e perguntou:

–Afinal, por que você inventou toda aquela balela sobre o Aço?

–Porque queria impedir o senhor de fazer uma besteira motivada pela sua própria mesquinhez – a resposta dela foi curta e grossa – Por que não pára de atormentá-lo? Vejo você o tempo todo o criticando e o provocando. Será que a vida dele e do irmão já não difícil o suficiente sem sua ajuda?

–Ah, pode parar de bancar a minha mãe! – Roy não gostou do que acabara de ouvir – Eu só faço isso para ensiná-lo a se comportar direito. Acredite, isso é até educativo, e quando ele for adulto vai me agradecer por tudo isso.

–Se me permite o comentário, senhor, ele é mais adulto que você – respondeu Riza, mantendo um tom controlado de voz – Nunca vi ninguém tão dedicado e apegado aos seus ideais como ele. Lembra-se do que ele fez naquela vila de mineiros? Aquilo poderia ser considerado até alta traição, e ele sabia disso muito bem, mas mesmo assim levou seu plano adiante. E, principalmente, ele não aceitou ser transformado no cão ensinado que você tentou criar.

–Todos somos cães ensinados, tenente Hawkeye – retrucou Roy, com um sorriso irônico – Estamos no Exército, lembra? Somos cães por natureza, a questão é por quantos biscoitos nós vendemos nossas almas a eles.

–E por quantos você vendeu a sua, senhor? – os olhos castanhos dela atravessaram os seus como duas flechas. Ela parecia totalmente revoltada com a última afirmação – Porque eu não me lembro de ter vendido a minha, e não me julgo um mero cão do exército cumpridor de ordens.

Roy foi incapaz de responder. Apesar de fazer parecer que já se acostumara com a alcunha de cão dos militares, no fundo aquilo o deixava cheio de ódio. Quem eles pensavam que eram para julgá-lo daquela forma? Não, ele não era um cão, era o coronel Roy Mustang, Alquimista das Chamas, e se orgulhava muito disso. "Ah, que droga, agora não é hora para essas coisas, tenho que me concentrar no caso, e só nele", ele pensou, tentando ignorar o que passava em sua cabeça.

Então, de repente, Riza levantou a cabeça, como se tivesse ouvido algo, depois saiu sem dizer palavra e voltou, de mãos dadas com uma garotinha miúda. Ao lado dela, estava o velho, ainda transtornado pela dor, e ao lado deles estavam Edward e Alphonse.

–Edward, eu falei pra você esperar lá fora, não falei? – disse o coronel, nervoso, que depois encarou a tenente com um olhar incrédulo – Quer me explicar o que está havendo aqui?

–Era isso que os dois queriam falar com o senhor – explicou ela – Eles falaram com os pais dos sobreviventes, e essa menina foi a única autorizada a falar conosco.

–Ela estava entre as crianças da aula de pintura – explicou Ed – Naquele dia, ela conseguiu se esconder debaixo do altar, e viu tudo. Ela me pediu para falar conosco na casa dela, junto com a mãe. Pobre garota... ainda está apavorada.

–Bem, está certo, vamos... – concordou Roy – Eu e a tenente Hawkeye vamos levá-la. Ed, você acompanha esse senhor até a casa dele e...

–Não! – foi a primeira coisa que a menina disse – O tio Jack vai comigo! – e olhou para o senhor, que sorriu consternado.

–Está bem, está bem, ele vai com você – concordou Riza.

–E o Ed e o Al também vão! – a garota insistiu – Eles são meus amigos!

–Desculpe, Lily, mas acho que não vai dar – desculpou-se Al – Isso é uma investigação, e eu não estou no Exército. Nesse caso, eu não posso ficar com você enquanto conversa com Roy, a menos que ele autorize – ele encarou o alquimista das chamas – E acho que esse não é o caso...

–Por favor, eu quero que vocês venham comigo! – Lily insistiu ainda mais, os olhos suplicantes e marejados – Fala pra ele, Ed! Fala, por favor!

Ed coçou a cabeça, ruborizado. Então, observou o superior e disse, secamente:

–As testemunhas têm direito a dar depoimentos acompanhadas de quem desejarem, senhor. Nesse caso, ela pediu a minha presença, a do Al e a do Sr. Jack, e ela não será impedida – depois, abaixou-se um pouco e olhou ternamente para a menina – Ele vai ter que deixar, tá bem? A gente não vai te deixar sozinha – e sorriu, enquanto afagava os cabelos escuros em corte chanel dela.

–Está bem, vocês também podem ir! – disse Mustang, finalmente – Agora vamos logo, não podemos mais perder tempo aqui.

Eles saíram todos juntos da igreja. Liderando o grupo, estava Jack, depois atrás dele estavam Ed e Riza, e na última fila estavam Al, Lily e o próprio coronel. Quando estavam próximos da casa dela (que ficava a apenas algumas ruas da igreja), o olhar dele encontrou o dela. Foi só naquele momento que ele prestara atenção em quem era de verdade a menina.

Ela era muito miúda, e não parecia ter mais de oito ou nove anos. A pele era levemente tostada de sol, os cabelos emolduravam gentilmente o rosto em formato de coração, e ela vestia um macacão branco curto sobre uma blusa amarela. E os olhos, grandes e amendoados, eram castanhos, com algumas nuances de mel e dourado. Quando ele os viu e os observou, hesitou. Neles, bem no fundo, havia uma tristeza incomensurável, uma angústia que ela não conseguiria explicar. Talvez por isso ela tivesse se apegado tanto aos irmãos Elric: eles eram capazes de entender o que as palavras não podiam mostrar.

"Houve uma época... há muito tempo... em que eu também era assim", ele não conseguiu refrear esse pensamento. "Eu já fui como eles, um jovem cheio de sonhos e ideais. Eu me lembro que, quando eu tinha quinze anos, o mundo parecia um lugar onde tudo o que eu queria podia acontecer. Mas, agora... tantas crianças... tantas mortes... tantos sonhos destruídos... E agora ele era um adulto, já não era uma criança como Ed, Al ou Lily. Ele sabia o que o mundo era, de verdade: um lugar frio e cruel, onde só havia dor e sofrimento. E essas verdades, aprendidas a duras penas, lentamente foram bloqueando a sua antiga visão de mundo, suas aspirações, suas crenças. Para ele, tudo o que existia era aquilo: lutas inúteis, crimes, morte.

_I still remember the world **(Eu ainda me lembro do mundo)**  
From the eyes of a child **(Dos olhos de uma criança)**  
Slowly those feelings **(Devagar esses sentimentos)**  
Were clouded by what I know now **(Foram encobertos pelo que eu sei agora)**  
_

–Lily, eu sei o quanto é difícil, mas vai ter que nos contar com o máximo de detalhes que se lembrar o que aconteceu naquele dia – com uma voz calma e doce, Ed conversava com a menina – Riza vai anotar tudo o que você disser, e se você se sentir mal, pode parar quando quiser.

–Pode deixar, eu vou contar tudo o que vi – ela, com uma voz chorosa mas decidida, retrucou – Aqueles homens machucaram os meus amigos, eu quero ver todos presos!

–Está bem, nós vamos pegá-los – Alphonse a tranqüilizou – Pode dizer como começou o seu dia?

–Normal – respondeu Lily – Estamos de férias, e por isso todas as crianças das redondezas brincam aqui na minha rua. Eu joguei algumas partidas de bete, depois fui para casa ajudar a minha mãe. E, depois do almoço, fui para a aula de pintura na igreja.

–Você viu alguém estranho? Alguma briga ou coisa assim antes de tudo aquilo acontecer? – agora era a vez de Riza perguntar.

–Não, como eu disse as únicas pessoas que vi naquele dia foram as que estavam jogando conosco – a menina explicou. Apesar de ter a voz trêmula, ela não hesitava em nenhum momento, e suas respostas eram sempre claras e diretas – E na aula, também, estava tudo normal. Estávamos preparando os cartazes para o Festival das Luzes, no final da semana, quando... quando...

–Por favor, continue – pediu o senhor Jack – Tudo o que você disser vai ajudá-los a pegar quem fez essa barbaridade.

–Tá bem, tá bem – ela concordou, tentando se acalmar – A gente ouviu batidas muito fortes na porta, e o padre mandou a gente guardar os trabalhos na sacristia. Então, houve um clarão e a porta simplesmente virou pó, bem na nossa frente.

–Eles usaram alquimia? – inquiriu Roy – É isso que você está dizendo?

–Eu não sei ao certo, nunca vi alquimia ser realizada, mas acho que sim. Ed me disse que a alquimia pode ser usada para criar e para destruir coisas. Então eles entraram, eles tinham tochas e facões, e uns dois ou três tinham armas. O padre mandou eles se afastarem, mas eles só deram risadas e o jogaram no chão, e duas pessoas começaram a bater nele com porretes.

Então, ela parou, abaixou a cabeça e engoliu em seco. Eles estavam pisando em terreno muito delicado, e sabiam disso. Riza tremia um pouco enquanto escrevia, como se o que a garota dissesse fosse grave demais até para imaginar. Ela mesma, vendo o silêncio de Lily, perguntou:

–Você quer parar de falar?

–Não! – a menina levantou a cabeça, e todos viram que ela chorava – Eles começaram a atear fogo em tudo, e nós saímos correndo da sacristia, porque não tinha outra saída. Os primeiros que saíram foram pegos por aqueles caras e... E foram assassinados, é isso. Depois disso, a gente se desesperou. Teve gente que saiu correndo e conseguiu fugir, outros ficaram por lá mesmo e alguns se esconderam embaixo do altar, comigo. Os homens maus não nos viram, a toalha de mesa nos escondia bem. Mas deu pra ver que eles cortavam os corpos das pessoas que já tinham morrido e, depois, ateavam fogo. Então Jack apareceu, desenhou um círculo no chão, criou uma espada ou coisa assim e conseguiu expulsá-los. E logo depois, a polícia chegou. Eles ainda tiveram tempo de cortar o rosto do Jack antes de ir embora. É isso...

A princípio, ninguém disse nada. Todos pareciam chocados demais para conseguir articular qualquer frase. Os olhos dourados do alquimista de aço estavam fixos na janela, imóveis, como se ele tivesse acabado de levar um soco no estômago. Riza também estava com a mente muito distante, e Jack não se envergonhava em chorar. Entre eles, porém, quem parecia mais transtornado era o próprio Roy. A expressão de choque dele era indescritível. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, como se tentassem absorver o horror que havia acabado de ouvir.

Naquele momento, sua consciência viajou para longe, no espaço e no tempo. Ela foi para Ishbal, mais ou menos dez anos atrás, num dia em que sua fé foi colocada na maior prova de todas. Naquele dia, ele fora obrigado a agir como um sanguinário cão do exército e executar dois médicos do Quartel-General Central. Dois médicos. Executados simplesmente porque, além de cuidar dos soldados amestrianos feridos, eles também tratavam os feridos de Ishbal. Ele se lembrava bem dos sentimentos que tivera: ele se sentira tão nojento, tão imundo e impuro que parecia que sua vida não tinha nenhum valor...

_Nessa noite, ele foi para o topo de um dos poucos prédios ainda inteiros na cidade. Ele ficou no parapeito, olhando para baixo, vendo todas as suas atitudes até ali. O pecado que ele cometera o perseguiria pelo resto da vida. Nunca mais teria um dia de paz, as lembranças o assombrariam para sempre. E jamais seria capaz de voltar a acreditar na Lei da Troca Equivalente._

_"Que droga...", ele pensava, os olhos inchados e vermelhos, "a troca equivalente é uma mentira. Aquele pobre casal dedicou sua vida inteira a cuidar das pessoas e salvar vidas, e o que eles receberam em troca? Uma execução sumária, sem clemência. Tudo o que me disseram a vida inteira era mentira, tudo mentira... Mas o que eu fiz não foi mentira. Me disseram que aqueles dois tinham uma filhinha, e agora ela está órfã... Por minha causa..."_

_Ele ainda era jovem demais para saber lidar com aquilo. Havia se tornado alquimista federal há apenas pouco mais de um ano, e entrara na guerra poucas semanas atrás. E já vira todo aquele horror... gritos, sangue, fogo, morte. Nos primeiros dias, ele pensou que iria enlouquecer, mas rápido demais aquilo tudo se tornou corriqueiro e banal. Até aquele dia._

_"A verdade é cruel...", ele sorriu amargamente. "E a ignorância é a maior bênção humana. Eu dei meu coração em troca do conhecimento, e veja só qual foi o meu prêmio. Vendi minha alma a eles. Sou um cão do exército, e nada recebi em troca por isso. Então, qual é o meu valor? Por que eu ainda estou aqui, sabendo que, todos os dias, pessoas muito boas e justas morrem por causa de miseráveis como eu? Por quê?"._

_Ele olhou para baixo. O prédio era alto, o chão estava muito distante. Seria tão fácil... voltar à ignorância, ir para um lugar onde nenhuma lembrança poderia assustá-lo, e onde ele seria incapaz de usar sua alquimia contra outra pessoa. Vários metros abaixo, o solo parecia cada vez mais atrativo. Seria rápido – uma descida rápida, uma pancada, e depois o silêncio escuro, profundo e eterno – e, de certa forma, ele cumpriria a Troca Equivalente de uma vez por todas._

_Um passo em frente, depois outro. Então, ele fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e deixou que seu corpo pendesse para frente e se lançasse no ar._

_Where has my heart gone **(Para onde foi o meu coração?)**  
An uneven trade for the real world **(Uma troca injusta pelo mundo real)**  
Oh I... I want to go back to **(Eu quero voltar a)**  
Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all **(Acreditar em tudo e não saber nada)**  
_

_Mas, então, algo aconteceu. Quando estava apenas com as pontas dos pés no parapeito do prédio, sentiu que alguém segurava o seu ombro. Sua cabeça foi para frente com um tranco, seus olhos se abriram num sobressalto. Rapidamente, ele deu um salto para trás, e encarou a pessoa que o segurou:_

–_O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele disse, irado, ao ver que se tratava de um homem de óculos e com a barba por fazer – Quem lhe disse que eu estaria aqui?_

–_Ninguém, mas eu costumo vir para lugares altos pra pensar – respondeu o homem – E você não devia reclamar, eu acabei de te impedir de fazer uma besteira._

–_Você não sabe nada... – retrucou Roy – Me deixe em paz, você não me conhece!_

–_Sei que você está transtornado e que não está raciocinando direito – o outro disse – O que aconteceu, hein? Por que está querendo fazer isso?_

–_É que eu descobri que eu não presto – o alquimista respondeu, com uma risada amarga de dor – Sempre vivi em função da Troca Equivalente, e agora descobri que ela é só uma mentira criada para iludir alquimistas cretinos como eu. Fiz algo terrível, e agora..._

–_Eu já entendi tudo – cortou o desconhecido – Você fez algo que fere o que aprendeu sobre a Troca Equivalente, não é? Você deve ser do Exército, os ishbalianos não usam alquimia. E está se achando a última das criaturas por tudo isso._

–_É tão fácil assim me decifrar? – o outro deu um meio-sorriso triste._

–_Você é uma boa pessoa – o primeiro o encarou profundamente – Se não fosse, não estaria se odiando tanto agora. E se, mesmo depois de ter visto tanta coisa, você ainda é capaz de perceber uma coisa errada quando a vê na sua frente, significa que você ainda tem um coração._

–_Eu matei pessoas inocentes, meu caro – o olhar de Roy estava perdido nas estrelas – Pessoas que só queriam ajudar quem pudessem. E nunca vou conseguir me perdoar por isso, deixei uma garota órfã em alguma cidadezinha por aí. Ela precisaria deles, mas eu? Quem daria falta por mim?_

–_Você não tem família em algum lugar? Amigos? Uma namorada? – perguntou o homem de óculos, e teve como resposta um aceno negativo de cabeça – Você é jovem, cara. Tem um mundo à sua frente para conquistar. Olhe em frente – apontou os prédios destruídos – Acha mesmo que isso vai acabar aqui? Não, Ishbal foi só um erro que cometemos. Teremos outras chances para acertar – e, sorrindo, fez um sinal de positivo. O alquimista das chamas se forçou a sorrir, enquanto dizia:_

–_Estou aqui falando um monte de bobagens e nem sei quem você é. Qual é o seu nome?_

–_Sou Maes Hughes – ele se apresentou animadamente – Eu sou da Investigação, sabe, mas no escritório sou mais tratado como office-boy do que como oficial. E você, quem é?_

–_Meu nome é Roy Mustang, Alquimista das Chamas – ele devolveu o cumprimento – O que o trouxe a este prédio, Maes?_

–_Ah, estou pensando numa mulher que conheci na Cidade Central – Maes sorriu, tirando uma foto do bolso da jaqueta – Aqui está ela. Seu nome é Gracia, e estou pensando seriamente em pedi-la em namoro assim que voltar pra casa._

–_Ela é bonita – concordou Roy – Assim que voltarmos, talvez você me apresente a ela._

_Hughes sorriu ao ver que o outro havia voltado a si. E Roy já se sentia mais leve. Ele percebera que ainda existiam pessoas que se importavam com os outros, que mantinham sua esperança à prova de balas, e que nada poderia ameaçá-la._

–_Bem, agora vamos descer daqui, o sol já está raiando e eu preciso voltar ao trabalho – disse Maes, se encaminhando para a descida – E é melhor você ir também, daqui a pouco vão começar a perguntar e eu não estou a fim de ficar sendo sua babá!_

–_Valeu, tá? – o alquimista agradeceu profundamente – Se você não tivesse aparecido, eu não..._

–_Esqueça isso, só fiz o meu dever cívico – o investigador bateu uma continência – Além do mais, todo mundo tem uma função nesse mundo. A minha é tentar ser o cara legal que ajuda as outras pessoas a ver o que elas mesmas não enxergam._

_Ele nada disse. Deixou que Maes descesse e saiu um pouco depois. O sol já começava a nascer, e em breve haveria novamente o movimento lá embaixo de pessoas e carros. Ninguém o veria ali. Ele desceria, e voltaria a ser aquele que sempre foi. "Agora, tudo o que tenho que fazer é descobrir qual é a minha função", ele pensou. "Talvez um dia, haja alguma coisa... alguém que eu possa ajudar no futuro. E Maes é um cara legal, espero que um dia eu possa ser amigo dele"._

Então, ele voltou a si. Os outros o olhavam com uma expressão que beirava a pena. Aqueles olhares eram insuportáveis, e Roy, sentindo-se sufocado, resolveu sair sem dizer uma palavra. Riza fez menção de segui-lo, mas Ed a impediu, e disse num tom grave:

–Deixe-o ir. Depois eu vou atrás dele.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sol ainda estava forte às quatro horas da tarde. As ruas estavam desertas. Naquela hora, a maioria das pessoas havia ido para o pátio atrás da igreja, onde haveria uma cerimônia em homenagem às vítimas do ataque. Mas ele não pretendia ir à tal cerimônia. Na verdade, ele não tinha a menor idéia de para onde iria.

Aquela história toda revivera velhas e terríveis lembranças. Um sentimento crescente de impotência e inutilidade tomava conta de seu coração. Enquanto andava, apertou mais a capa negra contra o corpo. Ele sabia que estava fazendo calor, mas algo o deixava enregelado de frio. Em Ishbal, sempre era quente. O sol sempre brilhava daquele jeito lá.

_I still remember the sun **(Eu ainda me lembro do sol)**  
Always warm on my back **(Sempre quente nas minhas costas)**  
Somehow it seems colder now **(De alguma maneira parece mais frio agora)**  
_

–Coronel? – então, sentiu que alguém lhe cutucava o ombro – Coronel, ainda não terminamos de conversar com a Lily. O senhor não...

–Me deixe sozinho, do Aço – retrucou Roy, ríspido, sem se virar – Volte para lá e termine a entrevista sozinho. Ou será que não tem capacidade para isso?

Edward o encarava, sentindo-se insultado por aquele descaso todo. A menina era sua amiga já há algum tempo – em uma de suas viagens, ele fizera uma escala naquela cidade e a conhecera, se afeiçoando muito a ela – e a simples idéia de ver que o coronel não se importava nem um pouco o deixava fulo da vida. Mas o rapaz nada disse, e apenas deu as costas, resmungando:

–Eu tenho capacidade para isso, só não sei se o senhor tem.

–O que você disse? – aquele último comentário o fez despertar – Repita isso agora!

–Eu disse que o senhor não tem capacidade! – Ed repetiu, mantendo o tom de voz controlado e impessoal – Está assim desde que chegamos, sempre distante e distraído. Em que planeta você está, hein? Não viu o que temos aqui, não?

–Eu vi o que nós temos aqui, Edward! – exclamou o alquimista das chamas, sentindo seu sangue esquentar – E quer saber de uma coisa? Eu já vi coisas piores do que você é capaz de imaginar nessa sua cabecinha minúscula e burra! – o olhar do garoto disparava faíscas, mas o homem não parou. Em vez disso, abaixou o tom da voz até que ela se tornasse quase um sussurro – Eu estive em Ishbal, você sabe disso. E o que eu vi lá, você não é nem capaz de imaginar! O que aconteceu aqui nem se compara às atrocidades da guerra.

–CALA ESSA BOCA! – berrou Ed – COMO VOCÊ PODE SER TÃO ARROGANTE E EGOÍSTA? QUE DROGA, VOCÊ É INCAPAZ DE SE IMPORTAR COM ALGUÉM ALÉM DE SI MESMO?

–Não me desafie, seu impertinente! – retrucou o coronel, cada vez mais irritado – Você é que é passional demais. Não entende que, uma vez que você se torna um cão dos militares, suas emoções serão suas maiores inimigas?

–EU NÃO SOU UM CÃO! – o rapaz, cada vez mais vermelho e mais nervoso, gritou. Seu punho de aço estava fechado, como se ele estivesse usando até as últimas reservas de autocontrole para não enfiá-lo no meio da cara do superior – NÃO TENHO CULPA SE VOCÊ SE VENDEU, SEU DESGRAÇADO, MAS NÃO TENTE ME TORNAR IGUAL A VOCÊ!

Naquele momento, os olhares dos dois se encontraram. Era possível sentir a tensão no ar, como se qualquer movimento que qualquer um dos lados fizesse fosse capaz de desencadear uma briga sem precedentes. O homem, trêmulo de raiva, lentamente tirava as mãos dos bolsos. E o garoto, também lentamente, aproximava as palmas das mãos uma da outra.

–Eu já fui como você, do Aço – Roy sussurrava – um moleque tonto e metido a besta que achava que tinha poder para mudar o mundo. Mas já está na hora de crescer, sabia? Você não pode salvar a todos, então por que insiste?

–Seu idiota... – Ed devolveu a provocação, entre dentes. – Eu não sou tão pretensioso assim. Mas, se há alguma coisa na minha frente que eu possa melhorar, é o que eu vou fazer. Você é um alquimista, será que se esqueceu do que aprendeu a vida toda? Seu poder deve ser utilizado para o bem das pessoas, e não é o que você está fazendo.

–Eu deixei de acreditar nessa balela toda há muito tempo – o coronel debochou – Você é um imaturo. Acha mesmo que a Troca Equivalente é real? Acha que a alquimia tem algum propósito? Acha que...

–Sim, eu acho! – o rapaz o cortou na hora – Eu acredito nessa balela, como você diz, e se isso me torna um imaturo, então eu amo ser o que sou! Agora você vai voltar para aquela casa, vai terminar aquela entrevista e vai pegar os desgraçados que fizeram isso com a Lily!

"Ah, Ed, por que você tem que tornar tudo tão difícil?", Roy pensava, enquanto o encarava. "O seu problema é que você se entrega demais àquilo que faz. Você pensa com o coração, e não com o cérebro. É por isso que você sempre se apega e sempre se magoa. É por isso que... que..." mas não conseguiu concluir. Na verdade, acabou concluindo, essa era a sua maior força. Quando se apegava, ele se dava um motivo para não parar de lutar, mesmo que tudo parecesse perdido. "Se eu pudesse voltar a ser desse jeito... se eu pudesse...".

–Cuide da sua vida, moleque – foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer – Você não sabe de nad...

**_POW!_** Sem dar a ele chance de terminar a frase, Edward deu-lhe um monumental soco com o braço de metal. O coronel cambaleou e caiu, mas quase no segundo seguinte levantou-se e tentou acertar o garoto. Este, mais rápido, se esquivou e transmutou o braço metálico numa espada, e logo os dois se envolveram numa luta feroz, Ed com sua espada, Roy com suas luvas de fogo.

Aquela cena parecia um deja vu de alguns anos atrás, em que o alquimista de aço e o das chamas se enfrentaram. Mas dessa vez, o garoto já não era mais tão tolo a ponto de cair nos truques de outrora. Dessa vez ele estava mais rápido, mais forte e muito mais furioso. Eles se golpearam por muito tempo, cada um acertando o outro de vez em quando. Por fim, Ed conseguiu derrotar Roy, apontando a lâmina diretamente para a garganta do superior.

–Pretende me matar, nanico? – ele riu ao ver a atitude do rapaz, que respondeu, sério:

–Não, senhor. Só pretendo trazê-lo de volta à luz da razão – e, num movimento rápido, fez um grande corte no braço do coronel – Agora o senhor vai ter que voltar comigo para a casa da Lily para podermos tratar esse ferimento.

–Por que está fazendo isso, do Aço? O que pretende ganhar? Sabe que, muito provavelmente, nunca vamos encontrar as pessoas que fizeram isso.

–Eu sei disso, mas enquanto tentarmos teremos uma chance, certo? Além do mais, todos estão contando conosco, não podemos desapontá-los – estendeu-lhe a mão esquerda – Vamos, levante-se.

Edward ajudou Roy a se levantar, e usou um pedaço da camisa rasgada do segundo para transmutar uma faixa. O coronel nada disse, mas acabou cedendo e aceitando a ajuda. Acompanhado do garoto, ele seguiu em silêncio, de volta para a casa. Sem se encararem, cada um com seus pensamentos.

_Where has my heart gone **(Para onde foi meu coração?)**  
Trapped in the eyes of a stranger **(Preso nos olhos de estranhos)**  
Oh I... I want to go back to **(Eu quero voltar a)**  
Believing in everything **(Acreditar em tudo)**  
_

Depois daquele dia, todos ficaram pelo resto da semana na cidade, entrevistando e investigando. Foram feitos alguns retratos falados, algumas pessoas chegaram a ser identificadas, mas nada muito animador. Lily se recuperava aos poucos: continuava muito triste, mas sempre se esforçava para ver as coisas pelo lado bom.

Na véspera de sua partida, eles ficaram sabendo que o Festival das Luzes não fora cancelado. Pelo contrário: o padre que foi para o lugar do padre assassinado fizera questão de manter o festival da maneira que fora planejado. Várias das crianças que não estavam na aula foram chamadas para participar das festividades, e as sobreviventes também insistiram em participar.

Ed e Al foram convidados pela própria Lily para assistir à festa na rua. Ela liderava a parada: tinha uma grande lanterna na mão, e flores nos cabelos. As crianças atrás também levavam lanternas e cartazes, havia uma banda tocando, e as pessoas nas casas colocavam luzes e faixas coloridas para saudar a procissão. Os pais e mães das crianças assassinadas também estavam lá, desfilando, e cada um levava o cartaz feito por seu filho na aula de pintura.

Mesmo assim, ninguém parecia estar desesperado. O Festival das Luzes era uma das festas mais importantes da religião das pessoas daquela cidade. Ele lembrava que, um dia, alguém havia vindo ao mundo para promover a paz entre as pessoas. Este alguém mostrava às pessoas que o melhor caminho era a harmonia, a concórdia e a amizade, e que havia sempre esperança no mundo. E, enquanto caminhavam, as pessoas da parada cantavam, numa voz grave e devotada:

_Rex admirabilis **("Rei admirável,)**  
Et triumphator nobilis, **(Nobre conquistador)**  
Dulcedo ineffabilis, **(De doçura inefável,)**  
Totus desiderabilis. **(onde todas as alegrias são encontradas.")**  
_

–Eu não entendo – Roy, que fora arrastado até lá de má-vontade por Riza, observava irritado a parada – Essas pessoas que passaram por algo tão terrível... como elas continuam? Como elas ainda fazem essa festa toda?

–Não ache que o seu comportamento é uma unanimidade mundial, Roy – Ed, que estava ao lado dele, disse num tom debochado – Eles não são todos pessimistas como você.

–Eu sou pessimista só porque acho que crer numa coisa que ninguém pode ver ou tocar é besteira? Nesse caso, você é igual a mim – o alquimista das chamas encarou o do aço – Afinal de contas, você, como alquimista, também não acredita em Deus.

–A questão aqui não é no que nós acreditamos, e só você não percebeu isso ainda. – retrucou o garoto, sem virar o olhar.

–E você, em que acredita? – o homem disse, num tom ao mesmo tempo calmo e ácido.

–Acredito no que as pessoas são capazes de fazer por elas mesmas – o outro respondeu, usando o mesmo tom do primeiro – Acredito que, se elas tiverem persistência e fé naquilo que fazem, tudo pode ser suportado e superado. E também acredito na troca equivalente: se essas pessoas trabalharem duro e se esforçarem, elas reconstruirão a sua vida, e receberão coisas boas em troca.

–Você continua sendo imaturo demais, Edward – o coronel deu uma risada mordaz – As pessoas contam essas histórias idiotas e você acredita. Primeiro a pedra filosofal, e agora...

–Minha busca não tem nada a ver com histórias idiotas, senhor – o alquimista de aço retrucou – E, como eu disse, se acreditar nisso é ser imaturo, então serei eternamente uma criança, e com muito orgulho. Olhe essas pessoas – apontou a todos os que assistiam ou estavam na procissão – A grande maioria delas tinha todos os motivos para estar chorando, mas veja só. Eles têm algo a que se agarrar, algo que lhes conforta o coração. E se quem traz isso é a sua fé, não serei eu a pessoa que vai duvidar. Talvez – o garoto o encarou profundamente, como se o desafiasse a contestar aquela afirmação – de tanto acreditarem, isso se tornou algo concreto, que traz algo bom em troca. Enquanto eles confiarem, eles mesmos lutarão para conseguir aquilo pelo que oram. E, enquanto eles conseguirem o que querem, eles continuarão a confiar.

–Então está querendo dizer que eles fizeram com que seu Deus existisse? – Roy ensaiou um começo de risada, mas parou – Eles fazem seus próprios milagres e o atribuem a algo metafísico, é isso?

–Talvez. Quem sabe? – Edward sorriu, enquanto voltava sua atenção à Lily, que conduzia a procissão com graça e elegância – Se isso lhes faz bem, se isso os faz ajudarem-se uns aos outros, eu não tenho o direito de contestar. Até porque todos sabem que eu sou um ateu, inclusive as pessoas daqui. Mas agora, depois de ter visto as coisas que vi, acho que qualquer coisa que traga o bem a uma pessoa sem prejudicar ninguém é válida. E quem garante que não é exatamente dessa forma que Ele age?

–O que quer dizer? – o outro deu um sorriso torto, já adivinhando o final do raciocínio do rapaz. Este veio logo em seguida:

–Quero dizer que, talvez, se Deus existir mesmo, ele aja dessa maneira. Ele faz com que as pessoas trabalhem e lutem por suas próprias graças, e que paguem sozinhas por seus próprios pecados. – instintivamente, tocou com a mão esquerda o braço direito de metal – Não vou descobrir qual é a verdade sobre isso, pelo menos não tão cedo, mas acho que, sendo assim ou não, essas pessoas sempre terão suas preces atendidas – deu um sorrisinho, oculto pela franja – E não é exatamente esse o motivo da fé delas?

O coronel até abriu a boca para contestar, mas percebeu que não tinha resposta alguma. Não havia argumentos contra um raciocínio tão simples e direto. Para eles, não importava se alguém dissesse que Deus existe ou não, a única coisa que importava era sua própria fé. E era exatamente isso que os fazia serem tão fortes: sua fé era inabalável, sua confiança era feita de aço. Eles acreditavam que, se tivessem fé e fossem bons uns para os outros, obteriam o que desejavam, e era exatamente essa forma de agir que proporcionava a resposta às orações. Aquilo era a troca equivalente: uma coisa pela outra, sem sobras, sem faltas.

Naquele momento, ele observou atentamente o Festival, em cada detalhe. E sorriu. Ele se lembrava, agora, de como era acreditar e confiar em alguma coisa, sem se preocupar se daria certo ou não. Ele já fora capaz de fazer isso um dia, e se sentia perfeitamente capaz de voltar a fazê-lo. Nada consertaria seus erros, é verdade, mas eles o ensinariam a viver sem voltar a cometê-los. Em algum lugar na sua memória, ainda vivia o jovem Roy Mustang, recém-formado Alquimista das Chamas, rapaz idealista e cheio de sonhos e crenças, que sabia que uma atitude sua poderia fazer toda a diferença, e que a maior traição que poderia ser cometida era se omitir diante de algo errado.

"Eu vou pegar meu coração de volta", ele pensou, observando a dança delicada das meninas da festa, "e vou voltar a ser essa pessoa. Talvez ele quebre a cara mais vezes do que eu quebraria, mas nunca mais vai fazer algo que não acha certo ou justo. Talvez, o Elric seja um imaturo, mas ele ainda acha que vale a pena continuar lutando por alguma coisa maior que ele e o irmão. Eu tenho que fazer o mesmo, ou pelo menos tentar. Afinal, se eu não posso salvar o mundo, não custa nada tentar salvar uma cidade ou uma rua".

A sombra da rua escondeu um sorriso dele. Ele se lembrava muito bem daquilo que um dia fora – e agora, jurara, não iria esquecer nunca mais.

_I still remember. **(Eu ainda me lembro)**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bete: jogo que lembra levemente o baseball, jogado nas ruas, com duas duplas com tacos cujo objetivo é, usando uma bolinha, derrubar a "casinha" da dupla adversária e marcar pontos._

_**Nota da autora:** Please, pessoal, não me massacrem pelo que eu fiz com uma das músicas mais bonitas do Evanescence. Escrevi essa fic em pelo menos três ou quatro madrugadas de insônia e falta de coisa melhor para fazer, e a última parte está sendo escrita na madrugada de sexta para sábado, num momento de muito sono, mas como o meu quarto está ocupado e a TV está praticamente no último volume, resolvi voltar aqui e terminar. Essa fic pode ter sido a pior porcaria que eu já escrevi na vida, mas posso dizer que com certeza é uma das mais pessoais. As reflexões que Ed e Roy fizeram, eu também cheguei a fazer (não, eu nunca tentei suicídio, e nem pensei em tentar, eu fiquei só nas crises existenciais) um dia, e apesar de não chegar às mesmas conclusões do Ed (não sou atéia, acredito e muito em Deus e em seus milagres), conheço pessoas que pensam como ele. Mas minha idéia aqui não é discutir a separação do bem e do mal, é só lhes mostrar um pouquinho do que penso e vejo do mundo (e que coincidentemente não sei pôr no papel). Obrigado por ter lido até aqui, deixe um review falando o que você quiser, etc, etc, etc, os mesmos recados de sempre. TRANSFORMEM-SE, BABIES! ATÉ A PRÓXIMA!_

_**P.S. – Essa fic tem exatamente 7000 palavras**_


End file.
